A switching regulator is often employed in a DC-DC converter, such as a buck converter, a boost converter, or a buck-boost converter. A switching regulator is typically configured to provide an output voltage in response to an input voltage. In general, a switching regulator includes an inductor that is coupled to a switch.
In operation, the inductor current is a triangle wave current based on the opening and closing of the switch, and an output capacitor provides the output voltage from the inductor current. The switch is controlled by a control signal, where the duty cycle or the frequency of the control signal is typically modulated based on negative feedback. Additionally, switching regulators may also include a diode or a switch for rectifying the inductor current.